Angel
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: A lonely girl was sitting on bench in the street at night Wesker will find her and takes her to the police station where he finds Leon,Chris,Rebecca and Ada who will take care of her? rr there is some romance


Here is my new story hope you like please let me know your thoughts about this story please Read and Review….

Summary: A lonely girl was sitting on bench in the street at night Wesker will find her and takes her to the police station where he finds Leon, Chris , Rebecca and Ada who will take care of her? Find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Angel.**_

_**Chapter one: Meeting the little girl**_

It was late at night; the wind was harsh as time goes on. A man walks out from the shadows; he's wearing an S.T.A.R.S. Uniform. He looks around as if he hears something, but it's unclear if he is for he wears black sunglasses. As he continues to walk he starts to hear the faint sound of someone crying. The closer he gets the more he wonders what's wrong.

"Huh?" he asked.

He was getting closer to the voice, and until that he sees a little six year old girl sitting on bench alone, and crying. He walked closer to her, knelt down on one and looked at her. The little girl looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you lost?" he asked politely.

"No I'm alone," the girl answered in crying voice.

"Hmm…What's your name little girl?" Albert asked.

"My name is Mimi," Mimi respond and stopped crying.

"Then I have to take you to the police station," Albert said.

"Police Station?" Mimi surprised asked him.

"Yes don't be scared they won't hurt you," Albert said smiling at her.

"Okay," she replied and stood up.

Albert holds her hand and walked off to the Police Station.

_**"In the Police Station"**_

He walked until he stopped and walked in. There he found Leon, Chris, Ada and Rebecca, the four of them looked at him and then at the little girl.

"Who's that Wesker?" Ada asked.

"Umm…her name is Mimi and she's lonely no one out there can take care of her," Wesker told them.

Rebecca and Ada walked to her and knelt down, looking up at her.

"Where is your parents?" Rebecca asked her sweetly.

"They're dead because of the zombies and monster they killed them," Mimi began crying again.

"Oh..don't cry," Rebecca hugger her.

"Does she know about those zombies and those monsters?" Ada asked looking at Wesker.

"I don't know she told us know," Wesker answered.

Rebecca broke the hug and stood up still holding her hand, all of them stared at Albert.

"What?" he asked.

They kept staring at him only Mimi didn't star at him.

"Sorry I can't take care of her I have so many things to do I'm busy," Wesker said.

"I know him he is really busy," Ada said.

"What about you Ada?" Chris asked.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yes you," Chris answered.

"No guys I'm sorry I'm busy too," Ada said the same too.

"Chris you're with your sister so many things to do about those zombies right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I and Claire are trying to find what makes those humans turn into zombies and monsters" Chris answered.

"Hmmm…I'm bust too just like Chris and Claire," Rebecca replied.

Albert looked at Leon who was his feet's on the dick, and looking at them.

"Leon you're the one who can take care of her," Rebecca said.

"I knew that you're going to say that for me," Leon replied.

"You are to much free time Leon," Ada said.

"I know that," Leon looked at the little girl.

"So are you going to take care of her?" Chris asked.

"Okay okay," Leon answered.

After twenty minutes passed, they were still there. Mimi was sitting on a chair looking at them.

"Mimi are you hungry?" Ada asked her.

Mimi looked down and answered, "Yes,"

"Leon I think you should go home now because you don't have anything to do," Ada said.

"Yeah," Leon replied standing up.

He walked up to Mimi and stopped in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Let's go," he said.

"Okay," Mimi replied.

He grabbed her hand and walked out the office.

"See you guys," Leon waved to them.

"See you," they replied.

And he walked away holding her hand, he knew that she was hungry, so they walked to restaurant. Leon ordered for himself and her and waited for there meal. The meal came and they began eating, when they finished Leon paid and then they went home.

_**"Leon's house"**_

Leon unlocked the door and opened it, first letting her in and he walked inside and closed the behind himself.

"Are you tired Mimi?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Mimi yawns and looked down.

Leon picked her up and walked upstairs, Mimi blushed but felt warm. He puts her down gently and opened the door of the guest bedroom.

"From now on this will be your bedroom," Leon said smiling at her.

Mimi looked up at him.

"What?" Leon asked.

"I don't like sleeping alone can I sleep with you?" Mimi asked.

Leon smiled warmly at her.

"Of course you little sweet girl," Leon answered smiling at her.

"Thank you," Mimi smiled back at him.

Then Leon picked Mimi up again and walked to his bedroom. He kicked the door open, and walked inside, he puts her down on the bed gently, as he walked to the bathroom and changed his clothes and the comes out the bathroom and lay down on the bed. He stared at her, he saw the fear on her face and he knew that she was scared.

"Leon I'm scared," she said.

Leon pulled her closer to him.

"Don't be scared I won't let anything happen to you," Leon said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay I'll try not to be scared girl," Mimi said.

"Good girl," Leon said still smiling.

Mimi didn't know what was happening, but she felt so comfortable in his arms, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leon did the same too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it….

Please read and review….

See you in the next chapter….


End file.
